tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Colonel Order
Colonel Order is a YLW medic Freak whom is the leader of Council of Order. He is created by YouTube user: St Scotty. His theme is Assassin's Creed III - Fight Club Origin The origin is clearly unknown but most people know he was sent down from Heaven for failing one of the quest, becoming a human retains angelic powers in the process. So he works as mercenaries until he found some of Australium gold became unstable. Eventually, Order discovers the gold began fusing his angelic power and unlock Australium magic. Unfortunately he also receive the message from the afterlife stated that the world will be end for mankind and Freaks. So he decides to form his armies while mastering his new power. Order began commanding his empire for guarding the unstable Australium Gold with the supposedly holy blade known as Sword of Justice to prevent dark magic taking it away from them. Appearance Colonel Order wears RED uniform with YLW Quadwrangler, Vampiric_Vesture, Powdered Practitioner and Blighted Beak Personality & Beahviours Colonel Order is usually well-prepared, just and noble leader. He's constantly treated his fairness to his empire along with Orders For Hire. Despite his name, he's actually humble and fight for his pride as angelic Freaks. In his spare time, he usually spend his time teaching his daughter some magic and talking to pirate leader, Saint, despite they hate each other for their leadership ideas. Powers & Abilities Colonel Order vs Saint.jpeg|Colonel Order fighting against Saint with dual swords through metal manipulation. Colonel Order's Golden Flash.jpeg|Order emits his Golden Flash through light manipulation. Colonel Order's Golden Boulder.jpeg|Colonel Order creates Golden Boulder from the crate through earth manipulation. Colonel Order's Levitation.jpeg|Colonel Order's Levitation Colonel Order's Australium Barrier.jpeg|Order creates Golden Barrier through water manipulation Colonel Order's Pikes.jpeg|Colonel Order creates Golden Stakes through water manipulation Colonel Order's Thousand Gold of Death.jpeg|Order's Thousand Gold of Death formation. Order is the most powerful leader of the organization due to his Australium magic along with his angelic ability. As angel, he can levitate himself in the air along with supernatural condition. Besides that he can heal with single touch. He also enable to perform elemental manipulation and light manipulation but his elemental manipulation are only wield water, earth and metal. Because of unstable Australium, his angelic power eventually fused into magic, making him as powerful as Archangel . His powerful technique include: *Golden Flash - creates very bright flash to blind his opponent. *Golden Sword - creates for close quarter combat since he's expert in fencing. *Golden Boulder - creates boulder for range and close up *Golden Barrier - creates a barrier through water manipulation *Golden Stakes - creates a wave of stakes to catch people on mid-air *Thousand Gold of Death - very powerful technique by spinning his circle of golden swords towards his opponent along with dozen of spikes. Faults & Weakness Although he is powerful but enough punishment from tougher Freaks will eventually wear him down long enough to defeat him. As such he's mortal despite he still contains angelic abilities, which makes him have limits depend on his conditions and magics. Trivia *Colonel Order's appearence is modelled after Haytham Kenway from Assassin's Creed 3, except his roles a hero instead of villain. *Colonel Order's motive quote is reference to Haythman's quote under Templar's true motives asked by Connor Kenway. *Colonel Order will be making his main appearance on The Saintville Saga. *His name Order isn't named after Council of Order as the organization is founded before he adopted is name. *The main reason for his name is due to their desire for following his leads. Thus, Colonel Order is born. *The reason why he's become mortal is getting human woman pregnany. But the woman died in child-birth before he could raise his demi-goddess daughter. *His alternative theme is Davy Jones by Fialeja but saved it for later installment. *Although he is former RED team, but unstable Australium change some of his cosmetic to gold. Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Freak Hunters Category:Angelic Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Medics Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Magicians Freaks concept by St Scotty